1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a W/O emulsified cosmetic composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, in order to shield ultraviolet rays, an organic ultraviolet ray absorber which efficiently absorbs ultraviolet rays and an ultraviolet ray protective powder which scatters ultraviolet rays are used. For the ultraviolet protective powder, titanium dioxide and zinc oxide are frequently used. However, in order to shield ultraviolet rays, a large amount of such substances needs to be mixed in cosmetic compositions. Therefore, when the cosmetic compositions are applied to the skin, the skin appears white, a dryness specific to powders is experienced, and a feeling to the touch is bad.
In order to suppress such a dry feeling when the cosmetic composition is applied to skin, for example, cosmetic compositions have been proposed employing pigment that is surface-treated to reduce oil absorption, thus minimizing degreasing of sebum from skin, and improving durability of the makeup, water resistance, sebum resistance, texture, ability to avoid transfer of makeup after application, and coloring, while decreasing the burden on the skin. Such compositions are proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) 2005-2076, JP-A 2005-2077, and JP-A 2005-2078.
However, even if pigment which has been subjected to surface treatment is used, dryness cannot be sufficiently suppressed, and a high moisture retaining property cannot be obtained.